


11:24

by paper75fire



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Bad Poetry, Canon Compliant, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Flowers, Frustration, Late at Night, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Poetry, Roses, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sappy Ending, Short & Sweet, i threw this together under a tight deadline please don't expect quality, no seriously this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper75fire/pseuds/paper75fire





	11:24

It's fine

 

Red isn't home yet, but it's fine

 

It's cool

 

He's cool

 

It's fine

 

It's late, but it's fine

 

His boyfriend is probably wasted

 

all over some drunk girl

 

at a club

 

somewhere

 

high off his ass

 

But it's fine

 

Blue's fine

 

> It’s  ~~not~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~fine

 

It's their anniversary though

 

And it's supposed to be perfect

 

And he's stuck at home

 

All

 

Alone

 

 ~~Proposal~~  plans for the night abandoned

 

So maybe it's not _fine_ , per say

 

Just passable

 

It's fine when the asshole bursts through the door

 

Drunk as Blue figured he'd be

 

Shoving flowers into his partner's hands

 

Collapsing in his arms

 

Slurring about loving his loser of a boyfriend so fuckin' much

 

It's bullshit

 

He won't remember it in the morning

 

It's not something Red ever says

 

It’s sweet

 

The roses are layed down

 

Resting against a little black box

 

Carefully not to damage them

 

They're roses

 

His favorite

 

They're hand dyed a cool blue

 

His shade

 

Dumbass didn't know he could buy roses that were already blue

 

It was a waste of time

 

It was cliché

 

It was sorta romantic

 

So he drags Red back to his bed

 

It's not perfect

 

But it's a bit more than fine


End file.
